Sweet Dreams
by Alexithymea
Summary: Love when writer's block takes over my WIPs and I write smut... When Jim is drunk he's susceptible to all sorts of things. Such as crazy dreams. But is this vivid situation really a dream?


Jim was dreaming.

That was all there was to it. This was a drunken dream, something that when he woke up in the morning would leave him with shame and guilt. Picturing one's first officer kneeling before them and slowly undoing one's pants was a fantasy that most captains would not have.

It was one James Kirk had on a semi regular basis.

It was not always the same position, either. Sometimes he was in bed, sometimes Spock was underneath him, and on one memorable occasion they were pressed up against the view screen on the bridge.

But even if this was a dream, Jim did not want to wake up from it. It was probably brought on by the sheer amount he had drank early, the brandy he had smuggled from Bones' stash to compensate for his feeling of utter failure at the bad transmission with command central. Getting slammed for your style of captaining would put anyone in a bad mood.

His attention was brought back to dream Spock, who was now removing his boots one at a time so he could slide Jim's pants from his legs. Although his vision was hazy, Jim could have sworn Spock was wearing clothes, but apparently his shirt had disappeared, as often happened in dreams. The continuity was ruined because of this, but Jim barely cared as he felt long fingers slide under his briefs, pulling them slowly down as well.

"Captain, is this permissible?" dream Spock asked. Jim thought that strange. Spock usually did not talk during his dreams, but since this was a drunken hallucination, then who was he to argue.

"Of course it is," Jim replied, lifting himself a little so his briefs could be pulled off. As turned on as he was, Jim was mildly surprised at the sudden onslaught of lightheadedness he was feeling as he tried to move. And the slight nausea.

Dream Spock stood suddenly and grabbed Jim's arm, pulling him up. The sensation sent Jim's head spinning, and when he blinked, he was sitting on the floor of his own bathroom, Spock filling a glass of water and kneeling down, pressing the glass to his lips.

"We should not continue this while you are in such a state," Spock said. Since when did his dreams gain the ability to stop Jim? Of course, this was Spock, and even in dreams Spock was his voice of reason.

But Jim just drank the water and shook his head. "Want this, want you," he managed to get out, trying to push himself up closer to Spock. He hated how sluggish he always felt in dreams, like when he tried to run but could only send himself at quarter speed.

Spock's arm came down and lifted the naked captain. Jim felt a moment of panic when he realized his shirt was missing too, but he spotted it on the floor and figured that dream Spock had removed it at some point. Which of course made perfect sense since Spock had also taken his pants off, and was missing his own shirt. When Jim was finally up and pressed against Spock's chest, he took advantage of the position and pressed a kiss on Spock's jawline.

Although his erection had faded a bit, Jim pushed his hips forward, grinding against Spock as the Vulcan wrapped his arms around the captain, guiding him backwards until the back of Jim's knees pressed against his bed. Spock carefully and slowly lowered him onto the mattress, a strange expression on his face. Jim tried to sit up but found that he was too weak to really do so.

So instead he was forced to allow dream Spock to make his way down in between his legs, kneeling on the floor where Jim's feet were still planted. A warm hand traveled along Jim's side, down to his waist and glided over his hip, to the rapidly filling cock. Jim never remembered Spock's body temperature in dreams, but now that he did, mentally he wondered why he had never thought that the higher temperature would feel so nice encircling his slightly cooler shaft.

With a groan, Jim shut his eyes and allowed his head to fall back. His hips pushed into Spock's hand, and the Vulcan did not move from that position. Not until a sudden warm, moist suction was applied to the head of Jim's cock did his eyes open again. Spock held his hips still with one hand and steadied Jim's erection with the other, his mouth slowly sliding down the length until Jim was fully inside, hitting the back of Spock's throat. Jim did not know if Vulcans had a gag reflex or not, but dream Spock was clearly comfortable with this.

Although Jim's hips tried to buck upwards, Vulcan strength had him pinned to the bed as Spock applied slight suction. This had the human making slight keening sounds as his aroused state pushed him over the edge entirely too quickly. Not half a minute after Spock started sucking him he was coming down the Vulcan's throat in five quick, short bursts.

Jim was not sure what happened directly after that, but he soon found himself coming to being spooned by dream Spock. It was an almost seemingly instantaneous change, and Jim smiled, knowing that his mind knew exactly where he wanted to take it all this time around. He wanted to be the bottom, he wanted to be owned and not be expected to be in charge. Jim wanted more than anything to be dominated. It was a want he kept well hidden in his waking hours, but in his dreams he was free to indulge.

But unlike most of his dreams, Spock was simply running a hand up and down his back. The captain couldn't stop himself from rolling slightly, his back twisted so his hips stayed in place but he could still look at the Vulcan behind him.

"Aren' you gonna finish?" he asked, his words slurred slightly by the amount of alcohol in his system. Jim could never talk right in dreams. That annoyed him greatly.

"No, I am not." Spock's hand came to a rest in between Jim's shoulder blades, running smoothly over his spine. "It would be immoral of me to take advantage of you while you are in such a state."

"Wha' are you talk'n' about?" Jim asked, rolling over so he could look at Spock's features. The Vulcan truly was beautiful. "Don' stop now. When I wake up, I don' wanna remember being the selfish one."

An imperceptible raise of an eyebrow made Jim grin. Dream Spock's reaction was the same as normal Spock's reaction to such a statement would have been. "Then when you awaken, we can finish this, if it pleases you." Only when Jim nodded agreement did Spock settle back down. "Then rest and maybe you will wake up soon."

After that point, the captain didn't remember anything further from the dream. He blacked out entirely, his consumption of alcohol finally taking it's toll. Jim heard the alarm blaring next to him, causing his head to throb unmercifully and he sat up, feeling sick.

Stumbling from the bed and dragging the sheets with him, Jim managed to turn his alarm off (having learned long ago that a manual alarm was necessary for actually getting him up and out of bed). His final destination was the shower, where he saw his shirt from yesterday draped over the sink. With a grimace, Jim let the sheet fall and noticed that he was nude. Sometime between getting far too drunk and blacking out, he must have undressed and not had the energy to find bed clothes. That wouldn't be the first time, as his yeoman could attest to.

Freshly showered, Jim stabbed a pain hypo into himself, not willing to call Bones just for a hangover. He knew that drinking so much was a mistake, but he did have one excellent dream. And maybe he could look at Spock today without remembering it. That might be possible.

Making it back out to his room, he turned towards his bed to see what sort of mess he had left behind and froze. Another person was there, wrapped thoroughly in his blankets from head to toe. Moving cautiously over, Jim prayed that it wasn't his yeoman and he had to undergo fraternization charges. Again.

The lump moved when he poked it, and sat up suddenly. Jim blanched when he recognized that mess of black hair and pointed ears. There was no way that a naked Spock was sleeping in his bed. But that would explain the Spock dream from the night before. Or at least the reason behind it.

"My apologies, Captain," Spock said quietly, having come to full consciousness. "I had planned on moving, however must have dozed off while you were making use of the facilities." The Vulcan pushed himself to the edge of the bed and made to stand, holding the blanket over his lower half. "I would have joined you, however I am uncertain of the protocol involved in 'the morning after', as humans tend to refer to it."

Jim held up one hand. "Wait...did we...we didn't, did we?"

"No, we did not," Spock assured him. "You requested and knowing your state as I did, I refused. However, if you would like to revisit that idea, I am amicable to such a suggestion."

For a moment, Jim thought he had gone insane. He stared at the Vulcan for a moment before a smile spread out on his face.

"Yes, I believe I would as well."


End file.
